The invention concerns a device for filling a receptacle with a liquid, intended in particular for consumption, comprising a balloon-type body arranged at a holder and liquid-tight relative to the liquid as well as gas-tight, wherein the balloon-type body is insertable into an opening of the receptacle and the holder is secured on or in the opening of the receptacle after complete insertion, and wherein after insertion the balloon-type body is fillable and inflatable with an expansion medium in such a way that the balloon-type body contacts the inner wall surface of the receptacle.
For filling a receptacle, in particular bottle, with a liquid intended for consumption, in particular beverage, a balloon-type body that is liquid-tight relative to the liquid as well as gas-tight can be employed. The basic principle for filling the receptacle resides in that first the balloon-type body is introduced into the receptacle. The balloon-type body is subsequently inflated with air until it is contacting the inner wall surface of the receptacle. Since in this way the completely inflated balloon-type body completely fills the interior of the receptacle, no air is contained in the receptacle anymore. Subsequently, the air is discharged again from the balloon-type body. In this way, between the balloon-type body and the inner wall surface of the receptacle a gradually increasing space is provided which is filled with the liquid.
Upon filling the receptacle there is the problem that the balloon-type body inflates like a balloon. Conversely, the balloon-type body is contracting again upon discharging the air contained therein. Over time, this periodic inflation and subsequent contraction of the material can lead to signs of wear in the balloon-type body. In an extreme case, this can lead to the balloon-type body becoming leaky and to bursting.
Based on this, it is the object of the invention to provide a device for filling a receptacle with a liquid, intended in particular for consumption, of the aforementioned kind with a low-wear balloon-type body.